Family Is Love
by Tsuki-of-the-Wolves
Summary: Yes folks, I turned it into a trilogy! This is the third one, so please read 'Change of Heart' and 'The Strongest Emotion' before you read this one. No flames please. Rated for safety and minor language.
1. Love Is Forever

Tsuki: _Woot~! Here goes the third in the trilogy! Yay! But now I guess I can't really be considered a newbie and get special little no-flames or constructive criticism comments. Ah well, nice while it lasted. Bring on the true feelings! Bring on the hate, I'm ready!!! *flames in eyes and punches air* Kiya~!_

_Okay no, no I'm not. Please don't hurt me! *watery puppy eyes and whimpers* Kay, so the first chapters disclaimer is, Hinata!_

Hinata: _O-oh! Thank you Tsuki-san… Tsuki does not own Naruto I suppose… *taps fingers nervously, embarrassed by the attention*_

Tsuki: _Thank you Hina-chan! Now then, let's move on to the story!_

**^..^**

It had been a month since Sakura had told Sasuke she was pregnant, and since then she had moved into his house. They had gotten engaged even, but as it was Sasuke, it wasn't terribly romantic. But it was just wonderful enough to make the kunoichi say 'yes'. She would take on the Uchiha name, and her child would be put under that last name, though they wouldn't be getting married until after the pregnancy (after one of Sakura's mood swings where she ranted that she refused to get married when she was pregnant and hideous. Afterwards this led to an outbreak of crying and a very confused Sasuke; after all it was her first real mood swing).

Now it was fairly evident she was pregnant, at three months, a bulge was there. Sasuke had become quite over-protective of her, and rarely let her out of the house due to his paranoia, but today was a rare treat. Since after he rescued her from Kabuto, he had been near fully trusted by Tsunade, so he had begun his ninja training again. As of now, he was a Chuunin, and was currently off with some friends. In a few months he'd get his own team to care for. So now she was free to go anywhere, of course that led her to Ino's.

Ino and Sai were engaged as well, and it came as a shock to Sakura when Ino told her. Sure the two had been dating for quite some time, but Sakura never saw Sai as the type of man to settle down, then again, nothing is what it seems. The two were very happy and had moved into Ino's home. Sai even got her father's blessing which surprised Sakura further, that Inochi would accept such a boy to marry his beautiful daughter. Though it was her happiness that mattered, was it not?

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke finally let you out!" Ino joking, waving to her pink-haired friend from where she crouched next to her small garden. Sakura waved and made her way towards her friend. "I see you aren't waddling like a penguin yet."

"I know, I'm very happy!" Sakura laughed.

"Jeez Sakura, you're lucky." Ino sighed. "Look at you, three months and you've barely got a lump! I mean, some women get _huge_ bellies, but then the lucky ones like you just get the tiny things. Is there even a baby in there?" The two friends laughed together and Sakura put her hand on her stomach.

"Yes and the little thing has a fast heart-rate. It's alarming almost; I'll have to go see Tsunade about it." They went into Ino's house and Sai waved to her before he left to go train. They sat in her dining room, the sun falling through the window illuminating everything.

"Oh Sakura, it's too early to worry about things like that! Give it time, trust me."

"Ino, you're not the one who's pregnant. I'm just worried you know." Sakura began to get sadder and sadder. "And these stupid mood swings… ugh even I can tell their terrible!" Her lip trembled and Ino put her hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay sweetie, everything will be fine, promise."

"Thanks Ino." Sakura was suddenly chipper again.

"So where's your lover?" The blonde joked, using the silly pet name. "He usually never lets you out of the house. God forbid you catch a cold in this terribly chilly weather." Her voice was humorously laced in sarcasm.

"Oh he's off somewhere with Naruto."

"That's good, how's Naruto been?" Sakura knew what Ino was talking about. When Sasuke first told his friend about her pregnancy, Naruto had flipped, hitting Sasuke so hard Sakura had to come over to heal him. He had ranted about how she was too young to be pregnant, and that he'd better marry her. It was very funny actually.

"He's really good! He knows that Sasuke has the best intentions for the child. Do you think Sasuke will be a good father?"

"You know, if you'd asked me this about five months ago, I would've laughed in your face. Now though, hell I think he'll be a damn good dad if I do say so myself. You make me jealous Sakura! I hope Sai will be that great to me when I'm pregnant."

"Oh I'm sure you two will be fine. You'll make a great mom, Ino."

"Thanks Sakura-chan. You too." They shared a sentimental laugh, and spent the rest of the time sipping tea, and talking about different things. Sakura rose from her chair.

"I better get going, if Sasuke-kun gets home and I'm not there, I think he'll have a panic attack." She laughed good-naturedly, and Ino bid her friend goodbye, going back out to work on her garden. _I hope Sasuke-kun isn't mad at me that I left without telling him…_

* * *

Quiet as a mouse, Sakura stepped inside, and slid the door closed. Taking off her shoes, she went into the kitchen, then out to the garden, but no one was there. Sasuke hadn't come home yet. Sakura sighed with relief and went out to the garden, sitting on a bench.

A black cat with spring green eyes jumped onto her lap. It was Jinxy, a cat her and Sasuke had adopted when he first returned. She pet the purring animal, and looked out onto her garden. Yes, she claimed it as hers; after all, she did all the upkeep. It looked pretty enough, but spring had passed and the cherry trees lost all their blossoms, the small pink petals nowhere to be seen. Sakura missed that, they were her favorite flowers. In no time, Sasuke had returned, his Jounin jacket unzipped.

He wore his traditional white Jounin vest, a gray t-shirt with the clan symbol on the sleeves, navy-blue pants with black boots over his white-taped calves, with black fingerless gloves. Along with that he wore a purple kunai holster and a deep purple sash across his chest which held his katana. The Jounin outfits were certainly changing.

She ran up and kissed him on the cheek, and he teasingly whispered: "Honey, I'm home." With slight humor evident. Sakura laughed and he smirked, running his hand over her stomach.

"How was your day?" He asked, putting his weapons away and taking off his shoes.

"Good, I went out to see Ino for a bit, but mostly just hung out here." He glanced at her. _Curse me for being a terrible liar! _He ignored her fib though. "What about you?"

"Hn." He grunted. She knew that was all he had to say about it. It meant everything; you just had to know him well enough to know just what he meant. Today, it was 'tiring, and a bit boring too'. She waltzed into the kitchen, then came out to where he sat in the garden, handing him a tomato sandwich and a glass of water. He thanked her with a nod, and the two sat looking at the koi pond, Jinxy silently sitting next to the couple, waiting for Sasuke to give her a portion of his food.

"You really shouldn't go out to much." He broke the tender silence.

"Sasuke, I'm fine." Her anger began to flare up, but that didn't stop him. Poor boy, he was so inexperienced with moody girls.

"Doesn't matter, something could happen."

"I can take care of myself you know! I don't need your help so don't be so damn cocky! I'm perfectly capable of being on my own!" She huffed, and he sighed.

"Whatever."

"W-whatever? What do you mean 'whatever'?! I can't believe you!" Now she started getting sad. "Do you not think I'm strong enough, do you think I'm weak? Did I do something wrong?"

"Annoying…." He grabbed and kissed her full on to shut her up and it worked. She sat silently, a bit stunned, but content. Sakura leaned her head against him.

_This is going to be a long six more months…_ He sullenly took a bite of his sandwich, and gave the last piece to Jinxy, who greedily ate it up. _Jinxy you have it easy._

**^..^**

Tsuki: _Lol Sasuke's getting his first taste of mood swings! He isn't liking it too well, but then again, Sakura isn't liking being cooped up._

_So this is the first chapter of the third book in the trilogy! How'd it turn out? Most of my chapters have pretty much the same length, so don't expect me to write tons and tons all in one chappy._

_Anyhow, review, thanks! *wags tail*_


	2. Ultrasound Surprises

Tsuki: _Gomen everyone! I didn't update at all the other day! I'm sorry! Well, anyway, Happy Valentine's Day, hope you all have a hot date! Haha! In honor of this romantic time, Rain-kun, my wonderful ice-dragon wielder, gets to do the disclaimer! *wags tail*_

Rain:_ Oi thanks Tsuki-chan. Listen up! Tsuki-chan doesn't own Naruto but god damn it if I had my way she would! You better review punk or so help me I'll-_

Tsuki: _*sweatdrop**waves hand dismissively* Rain-kun, really it's alright! Anyhow, I guess I'll get started with this chapter! Yay! By the way, each chapter will be time lapsing, so I'll warn you how much time has elapsed! Kay-kay!_

5 Months into Pregnancy:

**^..^**

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so excited! Aren't you excited?" Sakura dragged her fiancé along, with one hand on the bulge in her belly. Sasuke nodded, ignoring the smiling faces of the passerby's, and just trying to get Sakura to calm down.

"Yes. Please slow down, don't over exert yourself." He grunted quietly. Currently the couple was on their way to the Konoha Hospital to see Tsunade to get an ultrasound. Needless to say Sakura was brimming with happiness.

She ignored his comment and continued weaseling her way through the busy crowds. "Oh I'm just so excited to see the little thing for the first time!" He couldn't help but smile as she said this, but quickly got rid of it so the crowd wouldn't see. He was still unused to having such an array of acceptable feelings. "Oh my gosh, here we are! I can't wait!" They entered the front room, and asked the lady at the desk, who was busily filing away at her nails, if Tsunade was in yet. She told them that she'd be out in a minute, and the two took a seat in the corner.

"Sasuke," Sakura began. "There's one thing we have to decide now." He waited for her to continue. "Do we want to know what gender it is now, or have it be a surprise?" He scoffed.

"I don't care."

"What do you want it to be?"

"I really don't care."

She tugged on his sleeve. "Oh come on, Sasuke! Tell me, be honest! What do you want it to be, a girl or a boy? I think I'd like a little girl, but I want an older brother for her… Hm…" He turned to her, and gave her a quick discreet kiss.

"I want whatever you want."

"Ugh, no that's not how it works!" Tsunade came in and puller her doctor mask down, smiling at the two.

"Hello Sakura, hello Uchiha, we're ready!" She smiled and the couple got up, following her into a room down the hall. "You know Sakura, it's been very busy here since you left, and I've had to take shifts!"

"Sorry, shishou. I would work if Sasuke would let me…"

Her shishou dismissed the thoughts, snapping on some gloves. "No no, he's probably right. I don't want you to use a lot of chakra while you're pregnant, it could mess up the chakra points of your child if you accidently used up their reserves." The kunoichi shuddered at the thought, while Sasuke smiled, sitting in a chair next to her.

"Told you it'd be best if you didn't work."

"Alright, now Sakura I'm just going to clean off your stomach, and then we'll begin. It will probably be only about twenty minutes." Sakura nodded, holding onto Sasuke's hand as Tsunade finished putting the cold jell onto her belly. Then she pressed the little machine part onto her stomach. Sakura and Sasuke couldn't see the screen yet, and Tsunade was looking at it intently. "It takes a moment for the fuzz to clear up." She told them.

Finally Tsunade turned the screen towards then and left the room to get the results. Sakura gasped lightly and felt tears brim as she saw the little baby on the screen move, and Sasuke smiled. _That's our baby, _he thought happily, now staring down at Sakura, _ours._

"Oi Sasuke, what's that?" Sakura pointed to something near the baby, it looked strange. "Oh my god, what if our baby has an extra limb!!" She screamed.

"Sakura calm down, it's just the machine." He patted her shoulder. Tsunade came back in smiling, but before she could speak, Sakura bombarded her with questions.

"Is it alright? What's that on the screen? Is something wrong? Is it healthy?" Tsunade laughed.

"Yes Sakura, their fine, you'll have a perfectly healthy set of twins." Sakura sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god I thought for a moment… wait…. **Twins?! I'm having twins?!**" She shrieked and Sasuke froze, unsure of what to do. "Sasuke we're having TWINS!!"

"That's right; would you like to hear their heartbeat?" Sakura nodded and put her ear to the stethoscope on her stomach.

"How precious… Sasuke-kun, you want to hear?" She couldn't stop smiling and Sasuke nodded numbly. He listened to it for a moment, and soon heard the soft thuds of two little hearts. He smiled again, suddenly over-come with joy.

"Sakura, Sasuke, do either of you have a history of twins in your families?" Sasuke shook his head, he had no idea.

"Um… Well yes my aunt had twins."

"Then it's normal, you have a history of twins in your family. It's just when one…"

"I know what it is, don't worry." She smiled.

"So do you two want to know the sex?" The couple exchanged glances and Sasuke nodded. "Okay well," the Hokage pulled out a sheet and scanned it over. "It's a girl and a boy, both of which are very healthy."

"Kiya~ Sasuke-kun we're going to be parents of twins!" She cheered and Sasuke hugged her.

* * *

Later that day after Sakura had rushed home to call everyone she knew and tell them the wonderful news, she and Sasuke walked through the large main house.

"Sasuke, which rooms should we give to them? I want them to have separate rooms." She said, petting Jinxy who she held above her stomach (which she learned could be useful for balancing things, which she and Ino had found much amusement in). Said boy walked to the next room over from theirs. He pointed into it; it was a large room with a huge closet. It had a gigantic window that looked out onto the cherry blossom garden below it, with light colored bamboo floors. It was a very bright room.

"This will be Her room." They had settled on calling them Him and Her for now, since they hadn't yet decided on names. He wandered to the room not far down and on the other side of the hallway. It was also a large room with a nice closet. This one had not a giant window, but more storage space, and the windows it did have looked out onto the Hokage Mountain. "And this will be His."

She nodded. "I like them, they'll work. I want to paint her room purple by the way, and his room a dark blue."

"Why not pink and black? Or red and black?"

"Why are you so dead set on having our sons room be painted black?" She asked, looking around and trying to picture it as such. It wouldn't look terrible, there was enough natural lighting coming in all through the day to make it look less dark. "Alright, his room can be black, but I want the border of his windows, door and closet to be white, to lighten up the place. Oh, and we keep the light bamboo flooring." He nodded in agreement, and put his arm around her.

"I can deal with purple." He laughed slightly.

"Can you believe it; we're going to have our own family!" She squealed. "Do you think we're rushing into things though? You haven't been back that long, almost a year now, and besides that, don't most people wait until their married for a few years before having kids?"

He kissed her on the cheek. "We aren't most couples." She laughed.

"You're right I guess. Oh and hey, I'm having a baby shower next month, so be prepared. I invited the Hyuuga's, Naruto, Ino, Sai, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Tsuki. Rain's out of town."

"Neji too?" He seethed. Him and the Hyuuga never got along well, and he and Hinata never talked. She playfully hit him.

"Yes, now play nice, okay? I don't want anyone to ruin this for me." He just nodded. "Now then," he cringed at her tone. "Onto names."

_Oh lord…_

**^..^**

Tsuki: _Aw, cute couple. Anyway I already have the boys name sort of, and I'm working on the girls name, but gimme some ideas that you like! They must have a meaning included too!_

_Okay so that was chapter 2, and I thought it went so-so. I have no idea what all takes place at an ultrasound because I've never been preggo (and won't be for quite some time), nor have I been to one. So cut me some slack. I'll start working on my next chapter now. Review please!_

_Happy Valentine's Day!_


	3. The Name of the Game

Tsuki: _Kon-nichiwa minna-san (Hello everyone)! So desu ne (Listen, let me see)… No one gave me ideas for names, but that's just because I didn't give anyone time I suppose… Hm… Haha! Okay well this is the third chapter! Its okay I guess… Well you can see for yourself._

_This Chapters Disclaimer is Sai-san! Me and Sai go way back, haha!_

Sai: _*smile* Thanks Monster-chan!_

Tsuki: _*sweatdrop*_

Sai:_ Monster-san doesn't own Naruto! Yay! *Tsuki glares* I mean aw…_

Tsuki: _Yeah yeah, whatever. On with the story!_

5 Months into Pregnancy.... Still

**^..^**

Sasuke sat in one chair in the garden, staring intently at Sakura who sat in a chair in the sun across from him, petting Jinxy. She looked up from the purring cat. Here we go.

"We start with the girl's name." She stated, thinking momentarily. "Hiromi (Generous Beauty)."

"No. Chika (Scattered Flowers)." He leaned back.

"Ugh, defiantly not. I don't like the sound of it. Natsuko (Summer Beauty)."

"She won't be born in the summer, their due this spring." Sasuke countered. "Yasuko (Peaceful Child)."

"Hm… well I like Yasuko, but who knows what her attitude will be like…" Sakura patted Jinxy's head. The silly cat had a name in a different language, Tsunade had said 'jinx' one day, and told Sakura it meant a curse, or unlucky. The main reason Sakura chose the name for the cat was because it was just the opposite, but she'd not do that to her own child. "Shiori (Poem), I like that one."

"It's nice, but I like Kayako (Roughly means: Night Flower)."

"That one's pretty, I like it! But I guess it's between Kayako and Yasuko. We'll find out when the time comes. Now for the boy."

"Hideaki (Shining Excellence)?"

"No, too long. I like Ryuu (Dragon Spirit)."

"I like that one too. That'll be his name." She nodded.

"Well I suppose it all depends on what we think we should name them when their born." Jinxy's purring was now the only sound, and Sasuke seemed increasingly nervous. She placed her hand over his own. "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

"Do you think they'll like me? What if I turn out like my father?" He turned his head down slightly, he was seriously worried.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm sure they'll love you. Don't worry." Sakura smiled, and kissed him. "I'm going to go call Ino again; she wants to know what we decided for names." He nodded and watched as his fiancé walked off. No sooner had she that he stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm going to work." He called, and she said ok. Sasuke slid the shoji door open, and walked outside. It was January now, time had flown by. The leaves had fallen late this year, but they were nowhere to be seen now of course. Every tree was bare, and no flowers were bloomed.

He wasn't really going to work, where would he go? He had no team, and he never would. Instead he was working his way to ANBU, and judging by how things were going now, it wasn't too far as far as possibilities go. Secretly he was incredibly thankful to Tsunade for giving him another chance. He had to think of a way to get Sakura out of the ANBU though; it was far too dangerous of a job for her. Sure he knew without a doubt she was strong, very strong, but he would not be able to go through life thinking she could ever possibly be in such danger, like with the mission with Kabuto. Never again would he let her do anything so dangerous.

He kicked a stone and it bounced off Ichiraku's Ramen, and he stepped inside. Naruto sat there of course, eating his ramen faster than his insides should allow. The demon boy looked up at him.

"Oi Sasuke! I heard the big news! Twins, huh? You really know how to…"

"Naruto, please." Sasuke said, sitting next to his friend. The owner's daughter Ayame walked up to him. "Beef Ramen." He said, and she nodded.

"So what brings you here?" He asked, slurping up another noodle that hit him in the nose before he finally got all of it.

"Just needed to take a walk."

"Oh. Are you happy about having twins? You seem pretty down." Sasuke looked at him incredulously.

"I just don't want to turn out like my father." Naruto pat Sasuke's back, making him fall forward a little, luckily before Ayame put the steaming ramen in her face.

"Ah don't worry Sasuke; your kids will love you!" Sasuke smirked. "I mean, look how much Sakura loves you, and look at how many friends you have! So have you decided what to name them?"

"Yeah we're thinking Ryuu for the boy and Kayako for the girl."

"That's pretty. Hey, by the way… Hinata's pregnant." Sasuke looked at him, his eyebrow arched.

"Yeah we were pretty shocked ourselves. I mean, it was the first time we…" Sasuke put his hand up, he didn't want details. "Well anyway, yeah… Well now maybe our kids can grow up and be friends! Or maybe one of them will marry my kid! Sasuke how cool would that be, if we were brother in laws!?" Naruto was not practically standing on his seat, and Sasuke pulled him down by his color.

"Are you really that okay with it?"

"Well yes, I got her father's blessing, and we're going to get married of course. Besides, I love Hinata, why would I be sad?"

"I'm not saying sad. Aren't you scared?"

"Duh, it's just I'm not upset or anything. I might as well be happy. Hey Ayame, more ramen!" He called to the girl who nodded and handed him another bowl already prepared. "So when are the twins due?"

"Spring, early May probably." Naruto nodded. Sasuke rose from his seat. "You know, you're right Naruto. I'm going to head home."

"H-hey! Can I have your ramen?" Naruto eyed the bowl of hot noodles that Sasuke hadn't even touched, but paid for. His friend grunted and Naruto dug in without a second thought.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and walked along the road, thinking about what his life would soon be like….

_"Daddy, guess what I learned!"_

_"Papa, I learned a new Jutsu today!"_

There would be good times…

_First steps, first words, first jutsus, academy days, Chuunin, grandchildren…_

And the bad times…

_Dangerous missions._

_"Dad, I can do this on my own."_

_"Daddy I met this boy today, and he was…"_

But he knew he'd always love his children, and deep down he knew they'd love him back. Not many people think the Uchiha would be a good father, but he'd prove them wrong. He sighed and looked up at the sky. In no time at all he'd be giving piggy-back rides, and doing other things he never thought he would do. Things that would embarrass him, things that would make him feel so stupid and strange… and he'd enjoy every minute of it.

**^..^**

Tsuki: _Short chapter I know. Well my next chapter won't be out until tomorrow, so oyasuminasai minna-san…. (Goodnight everyone)…_


	4. And It Keeps Going

Tsuki: _Ano… I'm losing my interest in writing this. But oh well, I'll just keep going. I'm just the type of person who bounces around, you know! Good, bad, happy, sad, love and hate! All those just smooshed into one little person! Ack!_

_Well, this time, disclaimer is by me!_

Disclaimer: _Let me put this in terms some of you can understand: me no owny Naruto._

6 Months into Pregnancy

**^..^**

"Sasuke-kun," Said man mumbled into his pillow, as his fiancé prodded his side with her finger without cease. "Sasuke-kun," her whisper was bit harsher now.

"Hm?" He seethed through the fluffy object.

"Can you get me some strawberries? And maybe a nice seedless watermelon?" He turned to look at her. Many a time had he stopped everything he was doing to do what she asked, this was no shock. Reluctantly, he nodded, and rose from the bed to get the indicated items.

Casually walking into the convenience store, the night-shift worker, Rin, waved to him. "Hello Sasuke-sama, what does Sakura need tonight?" She asked happily. Rin was not much younger than Sasuke, and was a very friendly girl, all he had to do was tell her what he needed and she got it for him. Low and behold though, when he returned with what Sakura requested, she was fast asleep, smiling to herself almost deceitfully.

Sasuke groaned and lay on his bed. He couldn't wait until this whole thing was over, but then again, once she gave birth, even more difficulties would await him. Though he did enjoyed challenges, so that would pose only minimal threat. Turning, he rubbed his hand on her swelled stomach. They said women glowed when they were pregnant, that was true. Yet they failed to mention that women also yell, throw things, punch, and cry when their pregnant, and it's all aimed on the husband. In the end though, Sasuke knew it would be worthwhile, once he had a family. He did want more than two kids though, in fact he wanted a large family, but they'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

Slowly he let his eyes drift close, knowing full well she'd probably be up in an hour asking for something else, but why not appreciate the moment, right?

The house was abuzz with life, at the Sakura (Uchiha) baby shower. All of the people she had invited had shown up, and the sun was shining brightly outside, where the first early-buds of flowers bloomed. The women were out in the garden, exchanging gifts and eating different sweets, while the men spent their time in the Uchiha Training Grounds. They grounds had been newly fixed up, and Naruto and Sasuke were breaking it in.

Sasuke was tied with him, in their final round and all the other boys eagerly awaited their turn to fight. Naruto dogged Sasuke Phoenix Jutsu and sent kunai flying at him, laced in paper bombs. So as you could tell they were having a good time.

Sakura took the girls into the room they would use for their daughter. Currently they were painting it purple, and having a wonderful time. Ino had even gotten Sakura two cribs, one of them with a white sheet set, the other with navy. In no time they had both rooms mostly full, and Sasuke had taken care of painting their soon-to-be sons room.

"Kiya~ Sakura-chan this is so cute!" Tsuki squealed, looking around the girl's room. "Oh I can't wait until you have your little girl! The little boy too!"

"Thanks for your help everyone! I really appreciate it, you have no idea, and my back has been aching like crazy! I don't think there's much else I can get for the twins, you all basically got me everything!" The group nodded and laughed when they heard a crash followed by the screaming of angry boys all yelling Naruto.

"Hinata, you better go check on him, or before you know it your kid won't have a dad." Tenten joked, and the girls laughed with her. Hinata nodded and walked out the door.

"I have to get going now. Th-thank you so much for inviting me, Sakura-chan. Bye!" She waved politely and headed out.

"Bye Hina-chan!" Tsuki called, and the others followed in suit. "Oi Sakura-chan, I have to go too, Rain-kun is supposed to be home this afternoon. Bye everyone!"

"Bye Tsuki-chan!" They all called as their white-haired friend left the room, her white wolf tail wagging happily. Soon the girls had all left, the boys too, and Sasuke and Sakura sat alone in their kitchen with Jinxy.

"Short baby shower..." Sasuke mumbled, patting the cats head.

"Yeah, well I was getting tired anyway." Sakura told him, putting away the dishes she just cleaned. There was a beat of silence, and Sasuke knew it was now or never.

"Sakura, I want to ask you something?" She didn't turn away from her dishes.

"What is it?" He sighed.

"I don't want you to be an ANBU anymore." She stopped what she was doing now, and a dark aura corrupted her. "I'm not saying you're not strong! I'm just saying it's very dangerous, and you'd be sent on a lot of missions, and we need to think about what's best for the kids. You can still be a Chuunin or Jounin even; I'm just asking you not to have such a life-threatening job…" She picked up the plate she had been working on, and ran the warm water over it.

"So…you'd rather have me have a team to take care of, then Konoha." She stated, and Sasuke didn't know how to answer, but luckily he didn't need to. "I guess that'd be okay. You have a valid point, but I'm still going to be working in the hospital. And I think I'd like to have my own team, while the kids are in the Academy." Sakura dried the last dish and put it away.

"Who said both of them will go to the academy? I'm not letting our little girl do anything like that, but Ryuu can. Kayako can become something else." Sakura turned to him angrily.

"Oh please, of course she can! It's her decision!" Sasuke knew she was right, but still, it worried him.

"Alright, alright, you win."

She smiled and picked up her purse from the corner of the counter. "I'm going out to shop, I'll be home soon." As she walked away, Jinxy looked up at him pleadingly.

"Fine, you too." The cat rose, stretched, and left after his fiancé, leaving Sasuke alone in his house. That was the feeling he hated the most, but soon, he knew, he would never be able to have any alone time…. He wasn't sure if that would be a blessing or a curse.

**^..^**

Tsuki: _Ano… boring chapter. Review maybe?_


	5. Life Anew

Tsuki: _Ano… Here goes chapter five? Well I'm going to skip ahead again, just thought I'd tell you. Disclaimer is by Naruto-kun._

Naruto: _Thanks, Tsuki-chan! Tsuki doesn't own Naruto and- hey what's wrong Tsuki-chan?_

Tsuki: _*sigh* Oh nothing, Naruto. Let's just get on with the story, ne?_

8 ½ Months into Pregnancy

**^..^**

"Kiya~, Sasuke-kun! Come here, come here!" Sakura called from the living room, and Sasuke rose from the garden to go see what she wanted. "It kicked, here, feel!" She put his hand on her stomach and he waiting, nothing. Finally he felt a little bump against his hand and felt a smile creep up. Leaning down, he gave her a quick kiss.

"Won't be long now." He said partly to himself.

"I know their already kicking… I bet that's my little girl, she's going to be a fighter, I can feel it!" Sakura giggled.

"Tch, it's Ryuu, I know for a fact he'll be strong." Sakura scoffed.

"You're so sexist, Uchiha." He smirked as she called him this, and grunted in reply. He rose again and went back out into the garden, where Jinxy sat waiting for him to pet her. He stroked the little cat, and listened to the birds fly about, bringing food to their young. It was early may, and Sakura was now 20. My how time had flown by, he'd been here for more than a year now. Absentmindedly he wondered how old Jinxy was, when he found her she was still small, but then again, who knew? Tsunade might be able to tell him…

"Uh, Sasuke…" He heard Sakura call. "I feel kind of funny!" He quickly got up and ran into the living room where she sat clutching her stomach.

"What's wrong, did something happen?" Panic flooded over him and he was unsure what to do.

"Sasuke, it's time!" His mind ran blank.

"Uh," he glanced at the clock, "9:18?" She glared at him.

"No, **time!**" He sat there, shocked. "Get me to the fucking hospital!!" She cried, and he lifted her up, flash stepping to the hospital. Finally it set it and he panicked even further.

Bursting through the hospital doors, he flew past the front desk, ignoring the desk attendants cry of protest. He heard Tsunade's voice.

"Alright Mr. Harushi, all you have to do is take two pills a day and, Sasuke?" Tsunade turned away from her patient and saw the Uchiha, a crazed look in his eyes, holding onto Sakura who was panting and contorted in pain. "Oh… Oh! Oh my god, get her a room!" She cried to the nurse next to her, who nodded and quickly got Sakura into a room. "You, Sasuke, outside!"

"Hell no, I'm staying right here!" He countered. Tsunade knew she wasn't going to be able to get him out that easy.

"Get out of here and you can come in when we're done!" Using her awesome strength, she hoisted him out of the room and locked the doors. He yelled at her through the door. "Don't worry, if you were in here you'd be praying to leave!" She called.

Sasuke cringed and paced the hallways. Sakura was in the room screaming like a banshee and what she yelled didn't help him calm down.

"Damn it Sasuke, this is your entire fault you bastard!!!!" She screamed. He could hear her from outside the room. This went on for a long time, her screaming, him pacing, endless thoughts crowding his head.

_Fuck she better be okay! What if she doesn't make it? I can't- I won't be able to… fuck what were we thinking?! She's so young! Damn it Sasuke, you fucking idiot!_ He hit his head against the wall, and slammed his fist down. The room was quiet now, and that worried him more than before. Tsunade opened the door, her mask making it impossible for him to see her expression. She beckoned him in.

* * *

The door closed behind him, and Sasuke was sure that this was the most beautiful sight he would ever see. Tears pooled underneath his obsidian eyes, and he took careful steps forward, afraid that maybe if he moved to fast, this beautiful picture would be shattered before him. There, tears already streaming down her face in crystalline droplets, lay Sakura, sound and well.

In her arms were surely the most amazing children in the world. Sasuke never felt much of an affinity towards kids, but now he was positive this outlook was overruled. In a blue blanket, was a little boy, with a black tuff of hair and the brightest green eyes he had ever the pink blanket next to his son, was a little girl, smaller than her brother. She had a full head of gorgeous, light pink hair, and deep black eyes.

Slowly he walked to them, and put his arm around Sakura, who smiled up at him. "What do you think?" She asked. "I don't think we did too badly." She laughed and he nodded dumbly. "They're a little premature, but they're not too tiny. Want to hold them?" He nodded again, and she passed him the two tiny bundles that weighed barely anything. His daughter reached out to him, and his son just stayed still. Reluctantly he handed them back to Sakura.

He had a family now, a son, a daughter… He looked at Sakura who smiled down at the children, his children, their children. _A son, a daughter, and a wife… I have a family; I have a reason to be here. And this time no one can take this away from me…_

"So what are you going to name them?" Tsunade asked, and Sakura looked up at him.

"Ryuu… Ryuu and Kayako." Sasuke stated, looking down at the children, _our children._

"Hm… Dragon Spirit and Night Flower, cute. I think it suits them. Kayako sure looks like her mom." Tsunade commented, watching the way Kayako looked around confused, and curious. Tsunade obviously didn't mean just look. Sasuke had no doubt that she would be just like her mother, but maybe a bit less naïve. And of course Sasuke would never let her even consider falling in love with anyone at such an early age. He also prayed she didn't have a thing for the dark boys, like Sakura herself had. Sasuke would never let his beautiful daughter date any boy like him. "So are you happy, Uchiha?" Sasuke smiled fully, and nodded, not taking his eyes off his family. How good it felt to say that: his family. His.

"Sakura…" She looked up at him, tears caught in both of their eyes. "Thank you…" this time it didn't make Sakura cry from fear, or sorrow. No, this time when Sasuke said it, it was out of love, and she knew it. A tear rolled down her face and he lifted his hand to wipe it away. "Thank you for everything…thank you for the life you've given me."

**^..^**

Tsuki: _Aw another short chapter! Well this isn't the last one! I promise you that! Anyway, review please! Thank you!_


	6. Family Is Here

Tsuki: _Here we go, chapter 6! Okay so I'll still be skipping ahead a lot, so don't be surprised! Right now I'm going ahead nine months, because frankly, it's hard to write an interesting story about new-borns. Don't complain._

_So I'll be skipping ahead until we reach the end, which will be around the academy days, and NO I will not make another story for this series, I will begin working on a new series, sorry. Disclaimer is by Tobi-kun!_

Tobi: _Thank you Tsuki-oneechan!! Tobi will be a good boy! Tsuki-oneechan doesn't own Naruto… Sorry…. Tobi is a good boy!_

Tsuki: _*sweatdrop* Oi thanks Tobi, I guess… Anyway, let's go on with the story!_

Nine Months Old

**^..^**

"Sasuke-kun, can you get Kayako? She's crying again." Sakura called from Ryuu's room, where she sat changing his diaper. Ryuu didn't cry much, contrary to his younger sister (well younger by five minutes). Sasuke rose from his chair and went into his daughter's room where she lay in her crib wailing. Now at nine months old, her hair had grown a little longer, and it was oddly a lighter color than her mothers, but she had very black eyes.

He lifted her up and rocked Kayako in his arms until she finally calmed down. With her still with him, Sasuke went into his son's room, where Ryuu stood, looking about. Ryuu was a fast learner, and he already was walking on wobbly feet, while his sister only took careful, small steps with the occasional fall. Sasuke couldn't tell you how many times he had to save both of them from falling down a flight of stairs.

Ryuu now had a full head of dark hair now, and you could see red-ish tints on the tips of his charcoal spikes in the back. He had very green eyes, just like his moms, but he looked just like Sasuke in every other way.

He passed Sakura her daughter, who looked just like her, but with Sasuke's pale skin. She cradled the young girl who laughed at the faces she made, and Sasuke smiled. He himself sat down, and Ryuu wobbled over to him, laughing when he fell down.

"Momma?" Sakura looked at Kayako, and smiled brightly.

"Sasuke I think that was her first word!" Sasuke laughed, and lifted his little girl in the air, while she squealed. Ryuu had already said his first word, which was 'daddy', and he was also the first one to walk. The great thing was is that the parents didn't even have to teach them, they just learned on their own. True prodigy children.

Speaking of the parents, yes Sasuke and Sakura got married two months after the birth of their beautiful kids. Hinata also gave birth to a beautiful little girl, which they named Shiori (Poem) after consulting with the Uchiha's for a good name. Shiori was a quiet little girl, but was very good natured. She had her mother's midnight hair, and her father's bright blue eyes, along with two whisker marks. Shiori was a very pretty child, and secretly Sasuke knew that most likely his son would grow up to marry her, like his daughter would to Ino's soon-to-be-son. Yes Ino was pregnant too now, and he is due very soon. Sai and her are very happy, and had gotten married not a week after he and Sakura had. Now of course he would make no arranged marriages, but all reason pointed to the children falling in love with the children of their two best friends.

"Momma!" Kayako called again, laughing and holding her little stuffed fox that Naruto had gotten her. She never let that thing go, and both Sasuke's kids thought of Naruto as their uncle (and yes, godfather too). "Papa!" His daughter laughed, reaching out to him. Sakura put her down and she slowly made her way to him, and then turned to go see what her brother was up to.

Sakura heard the bell on Jinxy's collar jingle as she bounded into the room. Jinxy had quickly accepted the kids, and followed them around now more than her original owners.

"Jisee!" Ryuu pat Jinxy's head, he couldn't quite pronounce her name yet. The cat put up with Ryuu's hard pats and meowed, making Ryuu laugh further. Sasuke put his arm around his wife and they leaned against the wall.

"Sasuke-kun?" He looked at her. "How'd we end up with the most perfect family ever?"

He smiled and kissed her. "Because we have the most perfect mother ever, to keep things together." Sakura laughed. "I love you." Once more he gave her a passionate kiss.

"I know. And I love you." For a while they just sat there, watching their two kids play, and chase Jinxy around the room on their unsteady feet. It was a wonderful sight, one that Sasuke never thought he would see. "Do you think we'll have more?" Sasuke looked at her and smiled.

"I think one or two more couldn't hurt." She laughed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Should we get started right now?"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura playfully hit him and he looked at her.

"I'm serious." She blushed; somehow he still made her do that. Leaning towards his ear, she whispered:

"Maybe after another year or so, okay?" He nodded, and smiled down at his beautiful wife. "For now I have five kids to care for, my children and my team." That's right; Sakura had a team now as a Jounin, consisting of a girl and two boys. The girl was training to be a medical Nin, after they finally passed the law that there needed to be one medic on every team.

"Ah, that's right. One day you'll be training our kids too."

"Maybe, but just one. There can't be two family members on a team." Sasuke nodded, and she leaned her head on his shoulder and yawned.

"You've been up since morning taking care of them. Let me take over for a while, you go get some rest." Sakura nodded and slowly stood up, heading to her bedroom.

"That's right I have! I even had to leave them with Ino for a while so I could go out to train my team." She laughed at went down the hallway.

Sighing, Sasuke watched his kids run about, and play. Having a family was undoubtedly the best decision he had ever made, in fact he couldn't even remember what had made him worry so much when his wife told him she was pregnant. His kids loved him more than he could imagine, and he loved both of them. There was no way anyone could ruin this, and he knew that he'd never turn out like his father.

**^..^**

Tsuki: _Well, the next chapters will be similar to this one, just downplays of what's happening in their life. But who knows, I just make these up as I go along so maybe something will happen. Anyway thanks for the reviews everyone! Next chapter will be up soon!_


	7. Growing Up

Tsuki: _Chapter 7 everyone! I'm going to skip way ahead now, to their childhood days! You'll get the down-low of Kayako and Ryuu's lives! This time the Disclaimer is by Deidara-san!_

Deidara: _Tsuki-chan doesn't own, un…_

Tsuki: _Yay Deidei-san! Un… haha, you crack me up! *Deidara: sweatdrop* Here we go, now!_

**^..^**

"Papa!" Sasuke slid the shoji door open, the sun just beginning to fall in the horizon. His son, Ryuu rushed out of the kitchen to greet him, tackling his dad in a hug, and making them both fall to the floor. Both his kids were six now, and in a year or so they'd be in the academy, time flew. On the flip side, his next child would soon be coming, yes Sakura was pregnant again, and he already had three children, because yes they not too long ago had a boy, Satoshi (Quick-witted), who was two. Their next was to be a girl, who they will name Suzu (Bell); she was due in a few months time.

Hinata had little Shiori who was a few months younger than Ryuu, and Ino had a boy, Katsuro (Victorious Son), who was a few months younger than Kayako. "Papa guess what I did today!" Ryuu cried. He looked like a young Sasuke, but with green eyes, the same hair even. On the back of his hair though, the tips were fiery red.

"What?" Sasuke asked to amuse his boy. Sakura walked in from the kitchen and leaning on the doorway, her hand on her stomach.

"I was practicing Phoenix Flower Jutsu, and look!" Sasuke's face went pale as his stood up, and did the appropriate hand-signs.

"Ryuu, hold on…"

Before neither Sasuke nor Sakura could interfere, Ryuu puffed his cheeks up with air. "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Ryuu cried, sending a ball of flame hurdling at (and hitting) his father. Sasuke cringed as he felt the sharp burn and Sakura gasped.

"I'll heal you, Sasuke-kun!" She ran over to him and began to heal his burns, as Sasuke flinched. Ryuu looked at the pained expression on his father's face, and felt tears threaten to spill.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, and Sasuke saw the look on his face.

_Try to act more like your brother…_ Fugaku, Sasuke's own father's words rang in his head. He reached his hand out, and pat the top of Ryuu's head, his son looking up at him with sad eyes.

"I'm proud of you, son." He smiled, and his son hugged him again. Sasuke had always wished to hear his father say those words, but he never did. Sasuke would make sure all of his children knew that he was proud of them. "Where's Kayako?" He looked to Sakura.

"She's out with Shiori, getting ramen. I'm afraid that girl might end up being as ramen driven as Naruto." Sakura laughed heartily, and Ryuu blushed upon hearing Shiori's name. He really did have a soft spot for the young girl. Ryuu tugged on his dad's Jounin vest (Yes, Sasuke had decided he wasn't going to be an ANBU, he didn't want to risk losing what he had finally gained).

"Aa~ Papa, can you take me on a walk?" He asked innocently, and Sasuke nodded, lifting his little boy onto his back, without the least bit of embarrassment. "Bye Momma!" He waved, and she waved back.

"Bye Ryuu, be good, don't bother the towns people." Ryuu was exactly like the young Sasuke, very nice, and innocent, but had a tendency to get into trouble.

Sasuke left the compound, it was midsummer and birds flew about, bringing with them the warm, sun-soaked air. With his son on his back, Sasuke made his way down the village roads, where the citizens waved and smiled at him like he never thought they could have. Acceptance felt so wonderful, it made him almost drunk with happiness.

"Ano… Papa its Naruto!" His son pointed out to Sasuke's blond best friend, clad in his Jounin vest, and yes folks, his Hokage jacket, passed down to him last year from Tsunade. Naruto turned at the mention of his name, and smiled when he saw the two.

"Oi Sasuke, Ryuu, hey!" Naruto high-fived Ryuu, and smiled at Sasuke, who graciously smiled back, but this soon turned into a scowl as he looked around.

"Naruto is Hinata watching my daughter, or are you?" Naruto looked around.

"They were just here a second ago…" He murmured, and then turned back only to be faced with an increasingly furious Sasuke.

"Where…is…Kayako?" He seethed.

"Daddy-kun!" Kayako jumped out from behind a building with Shiori in tow, both smiling brightly with dirt smeared on their faces. "Me and Shiori-chan were planting a garden, and then we saw a kitty that looked just like Jinxy, but white, and no gray fur! So we followed it and…" Kayako rambled on and on, holding onto her father's leg. Sasuke let his son down to kneel down to listen to Kayako. When Ryuu saw Shiori, he blushed and hid behind his dad who smiled and nodded as his fair-pink haired girl told her story.

"Hey Ryuu-kun!" Shiori waved, smiling a signature Naruto smile, little fangs and all. Ryuu smiled and waved back.

"Hi Shiori…-chan!" The two children laughed, and Kayako gripped her dad's leg.

"Daddy-kun, drag me home!" She yelled, not letting go of his leg.

"Alright, alright, well it was nice seeing you Naruto, I'm going to take these two home. Bye." Sasuke walked on, Kayako still holding onto his leg, and Ryuu walking behind them smiling at his crazy sisters' antics. Ryuu was a very calm child, but was still quick to smile. Kayako on the other hand was just like a young version of her mother, always squealing with delight, and laughing at everything. She was never terribly shy, but she knew when to be polite, or as polite as a six year old could be anyway. She was more brain than brawn, but she was still strong. Her brother was smart, but he was quicker to learn jutsus, genjutsu being his favorite, he also liked ninjustu though.

They neared the compound when Kayako let go, running towards her house and into her mother's waiting embrace.

"Momma!" Both her kids called, their little brother clapping and chanting with them. Ryuu pat Satoshi's head and Kayako gave him a little kiss. "Momma, where's Jinxy?" Kayako asked, looking around. Finally the cat walked out after hearing its name. Jinxy was not a young cat anymore, she had gray hairs sprouting in her once lush-black fur, and her eyes had lost some of its spark. Kayako went over to the cat and swung her around, Jinxy putting up with it all the while.

"So I'm guessing you saw our sixth Hokage?" Sakura giggled, to her it was still so wonderful to be able to call Naruto the Hokage, his dream had really become a reality.

Sasuke nodded, and took off his shoes as he entered his humble abode. "How was your day?" He asked, giving his wife a kiss.

"Oh fine, the team is doing great, it's hard to see them leave, but hey, they're going to be Chuunin now!" Sakura's team, Team 7 ironically, had taken the Chuunin exams last week, and all three of them made it. Now she was just seeing them off, it was pretty hard for her, but not terribly. The team hadn't been that rough, there was never any conflict, and she was hoping that she's have a team like her old one. The real, original team 7 of her days. "Can you believe it, one day our kids will be off to the academy to become ninja's! It's so strange…"

He nodded, watching his kids run around playing ninja in the garden. One day, before they could have time to realize, they'd be real ninja's, running around and doing missions. Sasuke knew it would be happening soon than they imagined. And he knew his children would be ready for it, but would he?

**^..^**

Tsuki: _Aw, I so love Ryuu and Kayako! Don't you guys love them? Ryuu's so cute! Kiya~ Well alright this was chapter 7, poor Jinxy's getting old… *sniffles*_

_Review!_


	8. The Meaning Of Love

Tsuki: _Final chapter… Sorry guys, but it's gotta end at some point! Final disclaimer is Kayako-chan!_

Kayako: _*squeals* Oh thank you Tsuki-taichou! My brother couldn't do it because he's off training again. *Huffs* that boy is never home anymore, getting so amped up on training and learning new jutsus…_

Tsuki: _Ano, Kayako-chan?_

Kayako: _Oh right! Tsuki-taichou doesn't own Naruto, or Daddy-kun, or Momma, but she does own me and Ryuu-niisan! Isn't that right, Tsuki-taichou?_

Tsuki: _Yup, alright moving on! And now for your featured presentation! Enjoy!_

**^..^**

Kayako stood in front of her mirror, combing her long, light pink hair. It was lighter than her moms, and she was always proud of its uniqueness, just like her deep, black eyes. She put on her purple top, with netting sleeves, and the Uchiha emblem on the back. She also put on her tan skirt, black short leggings with netting under that, and knee-high black boots, with her white kunai holster of course.

Making one final check in the mirror, she bounded off to the kitchen, her brother already there, clad in his all black outfit, the black shirt with the emblem, a large collar (like Sasuke's) with bandaged forearms and calves, black shorts, and a red kunai holster. He looked at her and smiled brightly.

"Morning Ryuu-niisan, are you ready?" She laughed and poured herself a glass of water. They were both nine now, and today, they would be graduating from the ninja academy, and getting their headbands. Her brother nodded, and their little siblings, Satoshi and Suzu walked into the room. Satoshi rubbed his sleepy black eyes, his matching hair disheveled, and the six year old yawned, holding his four year old sisters hand.

"What's going on? Are you guys leaving yet?" The twins nodded in answer to their little brother's question.

Suzu looked up at them with big green eyes, her long black hair falling over her face. "Are you gunna be ninja's? Can I be a ninja?" Her innocence made her older sister laugh. Kayako patted Suzu's sleepy head.

"Sorry Suzu, maybe one day." Suzu yawned in response.

"Then I'm going back to sleep…" She said through muffled lips, wandering back to her room. Satoshi smiled at them.

"When I'm older, I'm going to be the best ninja in the world! I'm going to be Hokage!" He laughed, and Ryuu smirked at his brother (ah yes the children all acquired the signature Sasuke-smirk).

"I bet you will, but you have to get more experience first." Ryuu winked and for a split second, his eyes had sharingan in them, making Satoshi stand in awe.

"Where's momma?"

"She's already down there; she's supposed to become my sensei!" Kayako threw her fist in the air, yelling Shannaro; she was certainly her mother's daughter.

"Oh, who's going to be your sensei, Ryuu-niisan?"

He gulped down the rest of his milk he had gotten earlier. "Kiba Inuzuka apparently. He's some kind of dog freak, or something." His twin hit him over the head.

"Kiya~ Ryuu-niisan, that's not nice to say! Kiba-sensei is a great ninja; he helped to get Daddy-kun back!" The room went silent, it was the hidden law not to talk about when their dad left Konoha, but he had told them from the start.

"I know, I know, sheesh, I feel bad for whoever's stuck on your team with you." Kayako huffed.

"For your information, it's Daichi Nara (son of Shikamaru and Temari), and Katsuro Yamanaka." She blushed as she said Daichi. Daichi was her crush, but he could be a pretty mean fellow. He was lazy, and quiet, and had the fighting spirit of a deadly snake. Yet he was handsome, with spiky black hair, and deep brown eyes. Katsuro on the other hand was happy, and thoughtful, never too much of one thing, and it was deathly obvious he liked Kayako. Ryuu laughed at her blush, knowing full well a guy like Daichi would never like a girl like his sister. "What's so funny? Who's on your team, huh?" Satoshi looked back and forth between his older siblings.

"Just Ookami Aisukizu (son of Tsuki and Rain), and…" Now he blushed, and a lot more than his sister. "Shiori Uzumaki…" Kayako burst into a fit of giggles.

"Ryuu and Shiori sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-…"

"Kids, hurry up or you'll be late!" Sasuke went into the kitchen, interrupting his daughters rant. "Ryuu, take care of your siblings and take them down there. Suzu," said girl entered the kitchen, fully dressed from her pajamas, "Satoshi, stay with Ryuu and Kayako. I'll be down in a moment; your mother forgot something here."

"Daddy-kun, the ceremony doesn't start until later!" His pink haired daughter whined.

"Hn, it doesn't matter, you have to talk to the officials." He bid them each goodbye and watched as they left, sighing. He couldn't believe that today, two of his kids would come back ninja's. Sakura Uchiha ran up to the door and into Sasuke's arms, crying like a madwomen, luckily the kids didn't see.

"Sasuke, did you tell them?" She sobbed, and he shook his head. "Wh-where is she?" Sasuke led her to the garden, out by the same tree that they met at…Jinxy.

Jinxy laid there, fur gray all but a few spots, and the spark of her green eyes fading. She looked up to meow when they came towards her, but she stayed where she was. Yes, Jinxy was an old cat now, and yes, Jinxy was dying. Sakura and her husband knelt down by the little cat and she stroked her fur.

"Oh Jinx', I'm going to miss you so much." Tears fell onto the little kitty, and she purred as Sakura pet her silken fur. Sasuke reached down to pat her little head, which still fit in the palm of his hand. The jingle of the bell on her collar, and his wives crying was the only sound. Sasuke reflected on when he first saw the little cat, and it seemed Sakura read his thoughts.

"I remember when I first saw you in Sasuke's lap, and I laughed so hard I cried." She smiled through the tears. "And when you followed me home, you scared the heck out of me before I left for the picnic. Aw Jinxy you followed me everywhere, and I know you would have to the end of the world." Said cat meowed, as if agreeing with what she said. "Don't listen to your name, Jinx, you're no curse, you were a blessing… I mean, really you were the one who brought Sasuke out of his shell, you let me know he had a heart," Sasuke smiled. "You…you let me know it was okay to fall in love with him."

He felt a lump in his throat looking down at the fragile creature that was near death. "You gave me all this, in a sense." Jinxy looked up at him with the same eyes she did when they first met. "You annoying little cat…" A tear slipped onto her charcoal gray fur, and Jinxy mewed one more time. Finally her eyes closed, and the couple stood up.

"They say a cat leaves before it dies." Sakura said between tears.

"Jinxy would never have left." He smirked. The couple buried the cat beneath that tree, the same one they found her on, mewing at the top of her little lungs. Without another word, they left.

* * *

"Team 7, lead by Uchiha Sakura." Sakura rose from her stands as Naruto called her up, smiling. "Your team consists of Uchiha Kayako, Nara Daichi, and Yamanaka Katsuro." The indicated children stood, each one separately receiving their headbands, and a small speech. Kayako's was last.

Naruto smiled at her. "Kayako, I've known you since you were born and your parents for many many years. I was on a certain team 7 with both of them, lead by Hatake Kakashi, and those were the best years of my life, as they will be for you. We have many expectations for you, Kayako, you are known to be wonderful at all ninjustu, and we expect no less. Congratulations, young ninja." The audience clapped and the ceremony went on.

"Finally, team 10, lead by Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba rose with a smile on his face. "Your team consists of Uchiha Ryuu, Aisukizu Ookami, and Uzumaki Shiori." Once more speeches followed.

"Ryuu, same goes for you and your sister." The audience laughed at Naruto blatancy. "You are to be a wonderful ninja, excelling in intelligence, along with genjutsu. And it's even rumored your making your own Jutsu, by the name of Katon: Ryuu Seika no Jutsu (Release: Fire Dragon Technique), but we won't go into that." Ryuu blushed lightly. "Congratulations, young ninja." Naruto handing him his red headband, matching his sisters purple one, and he put it on immediately. Kayako had hers around her waist.

"Daddy-kun, look! Naruto gave me a new kunai set!" Kayako showed her dad the new kunai set that Naruto had gotten her, and her brother got one too. Sakura went over to her children and smiled.

"I'm so proud of you both!" She hugged her children, then picked up Suzu, and held Satoshi's hand, but he tugged free.

"Momma, do I have to call you Sakura-sensei now?"

"Only when we're training." She pat her daughter on her head.

"I'm proud of both of you too. You will grow up to be fine ninja." He smirked at his children, who smirked back making Sakura laugh, they looked so similar when they did that.

"Oi, Kayako-chan!" Katsuro ran up to Sasuke's daughter. "So uh, we're on the same team, huh?" He laughed and she blushed. Katsuro had light blue eyes like his mom, but everything else was like his dad, hair color included.

"Katsuro-kun… Ano… yeah! I'm so happy!" She squealed. "Let's go get some ramen to celebrate!"

"That'd be uh, cool!" He turned to Sasuke and bowed in respect, making Sasuke smirk. Perhaps he'd get used to this boy.

"Wait, kids, when we get home, your father and I need to talk to you about…"

"Later mom, it can wait!" Kayako said as she ran off dragging Katsuro. "I'll be home later!"

Ryuu stood up. "Yeah I'm going to go find Shiori, bye mom!" He gave his mom a quick kiss and was off, leaving Sakura and Sasuke there.

"We can tell them later, let them enjoy today." Sasuke murmured so the other two kids couldn't hear. Sakura nodded. "Can you believe it, their ninja? It wasn't long ago you were just pregnant with them."

"They grow up fast…" Sakura felt tears prick at her eyes, and Sasuke wiped them away with his hand, and smiled at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

Who would have thought Sasuke would have a family one day? Certainly not him. To think that not that long ago he had arrived in Konoha with the full intention of just finding any women to revive his clan, but instead ended up falling so deeply in love? Here he was now, all grown up, with no Itachi to take this away from him. He leaned over to kiss his wife again. It felt wonderful to be able to call her that, when he was a kid he would've just scoffed at the mention.

When he was a kid though, Sasuke had forgotten the meaning of love, and what it felt like. Now though, he knew, and he knew full well.

_Family is love._

**^..^**

Tsuki: _Kiya~ so cute! Well all done here! Did you like the story? I might write an epilogue if I feel like it, just tell me what you want to know!_

_Well ciao for now (haha that rhymes)! *howls*_

_~Tsuki_


End file.
